


Laying In His Arms

by The_Eclectic_Reader23



Series: Drabbles Revolving Around Certain God of Mischief [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff for booklovers, Loki is a guy for affection, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Reader23/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Reader23
Summary: Based on a prompt from Pinterest: "Imagine laying in Loki's lap while he reads a book to you."(changed it a bit)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Drabbles Revolving Around Certain God of Mischief [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001850
Kudos: 37





	Laying In His Arms

"I will leave you to your book, dear."

"You could never disturb me," you pat the spot next to you. "Read with me." 

Loki smiles and takes the book from your hands. You smile back. 

Shifting on the bed, Loki begins to read out loud as you lay your head on his chest. His free arm squeezes you harder into embrace. 

You smile once more; he loves that kind of affection. 

His voice is melodious as he speaks the words you know by heart already. There is no better but to listen to him read while laying in his arms. 


End file.
